Il était une fois
by a.a.k88
Summary: Ca n’est simplement pas la soirée de Cordélia Chase.
1. Un RendezVous en Retard

_Fanfic traduite..._

**Titre:** Il était une fois  
**Auteur:** Dannyblue  
**Traductrice: **Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG  
**Contenu: **Angélus/Cordélia sous-entendu.  
**Sommaire:** Ca n'est simplement pas la soirée de Cordélia Chase.  
**Spoilers:** L'histoire se situe dans la saison 2 de _Buffy la Tueuse de Vampires_, après qu'Angel ait perdu son âme.  
**Note de l'auteur: **En gros, cette histoire a été inspirée par deux choses. Premièrement, le retour d'Angélus cette saison. Ensuite, ma croyance que, s'il pouvait juste tenir cinq minutes sans lui arracher la gorge, Angélus commencerait probablement à apprécier Cordélia. Je pense qu'elle a le genre de personnalité avec laquelle il pourrait prendre son pied. J'espère que ça se ressent dans cette fic.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages de l'Angelverse ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune fraude n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

**Part 1:** Un Rendez-Vous en Retard

Cordélia Chase lança un regard noir à sa montre. Il était 9 heures. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Alex avait une heure de retard.

Une _heure_!

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," dit-elle, les dents serrées. "Je me fais faire le coup du lapin par un _ringard_."

Cordy était raide sur sa chaise, les bras croisés étroitement sur sa poitrine. Refusant de faire une moue — c'était le département de Buffy-Pleure — son regard furieux et noisette parcouru la salle. C'était une vendredi soir, donc le Bronze était blindé. Mais QueenC pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait personne digne de son temps.

"Ils sont tous à la soirée de Roxeanne Ryan," marmonna-t-elle. Faisant partie de l'élite de Sunnydale High, _elle _avait été invitée…évidemment. Mais il y avait un hic. Elle ne pouvait _pas _amener Alex, en aucun cas.

Donc Cordy avait décidé de ne pas y aller. D'abord, elle avait cette envie bizarre, étrangère, de ne pas blesser les sentiments d'Alex en allant à une soirée pour laquelle il n'était pas "assez cool". Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où venait ce désir. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne deviendrait pas incontrôlable.

Et, plus important, il n'était pas _question _que Roxeanne Ryan dise à Cordélia Chase quoi faire. De cette façon, au lieu d'avoir l'air assez désespérée pour abandonner son petit ami pour aller à la soirée, ça donnait l'impression que la soirée n'était tellement _pas _digne de son temps qu'elle était prête à la rater.

"Et tu ne le saurais pas," râla-t-elle. "Je manque l'évènement social du mois pour lui, et il ne se montre même pas!"

Sa seule consolation était que le reste du soi-disant Scooby Gang n'avait pas non plus fait d'apparition. Buffy, Willow et Oz avaient décidé de se retrouver au Bronze à huit heures…ce pour quoi Cordy s'était assurée de ronchonner. Elle essayait d'enseigner à Alex que traîner avec ses amis n'était pas considéré comme un rendez-vous. Et, non, dans sa voiture au Parc ne comptait pas non plus.

Tout de même, le fait qu'aucun des autres n'étaient là non plus ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

"Ils sont partis combattre un démon poisseux géant," marmonna-t-elle. "Ou empêcher le sacrifice d'une vierge."

Leur dernière aventure de Scooby avait dû commencer quand elle était chez le coiffeur. Et, bien évidemment, elle avait encore été laissée de côté. Non pas que ça la dérangeait vraiment. Quand le choix était une crème démêlante via un massage du cuir chevelu fait par un type canon —quoique gay— avec un corps de rêve, ou traquer une bête de l'enfer affamée à deux têtes…

Hé bien, il n'y avait pas photo.

Cordy soupira. Il était inutile d'attendre. Alex ne viendrait pas ce soir. Donc, elle allait devoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour commencer à lui rendre la vie dure.

"Et je peux tout aussi bien passer par chez Roxeanne," décida-t-elle. "Les principes sont géniaux et tout, mais pourquoi gâcher un vendredi soir?"

Se levant, elle balança la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

"Tu pars déjà?" demanda une voix familière derrière elle.

Cordélia gela sur place. Un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, puis fit un rapide retour d'où il venait. Son cœur tomba, comme un danseur de corde, de qui la corde venait juste de casser.

Une situation qui serait préférable à celle-ci.

"Tu as fait quelque chose avec tes cheveux," continua la voix, semblant aussi amicale qu'amical pouvait être. "C'est joli. Ca sent bon aussi. J'aime bien."

Cordy parvint tout juste à contenir un gémissement. En plus de la terreur aveuglante, elle ressenti une autre sensation désagréable. Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser que c'était la privation d'oxygène. Il semblait qu'elle avait arrêter de respirer, et était maintenant dans le sérieux besoin d'avoir de l'air.

Cordy prit une profonde respiration tremblante. "Angel?" murmura-t-elle, et elle espéra qu'elle se trompait. Est-ce que la personne derrière elle ne pouvait pas être un type complètement normal —et pas mort— qui _ressemblait _à Angel? Etait-ce trop demander?

"Cordélia?" se moqua la voix. Et Mr. Grand, Ténébreux et Mortel la contourna pour se mettre devant elle.

Le voir en chair et en os augmenta son niveau de panique. Son sourire mignon mais prédateur n'était pas non plus apaisant.

"Cordélia, Cordélia," tska-t-il. Avec désinvolture, il la regarda de haut en bas. Et sembla assez satisfait quand elle frissonna. "Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait dans un endroit pareil?" Son sourire malicieux se transforma en un sourire véritable. "Toute seule."

Cordy laissa sortir un soupir tremblant. Fermant les yeux, elle pensa, avec une touche d'humour fataliste, _Ce n'est simplement pas ma soirée_.


	2. Conversation Amicale

**Part 2:** Conversation Amicale

Cordélia pria fiévreusement pour qu'elle ait été en train de rêver. Que la dernière minute et demie était un fragment de son imagination. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu d'hallucination, mais il fallait un début à tout, pas vrai?

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Nope. Il était toujours là.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Angel, semblant presque inquiet. La tête penchée sur le côté, il étudia son visage. "Tu sembles un peu…pâle."

Dans des circonstances normales, Cordy aurait fait la réplique cinglante appropriée. Quelque chose somme, 'Hé bien c'est Niles Miller qui dit que Tritori n'est plus de saison.'

Mais ses capacités bien aiguisées de commentaire cinglant étaient derrière elle pour le moment. A la place, elle était occupée à penser à toutes les terribles choses qu'Angel avait faites depuis que lui et Buffy avaient couché ensemble. Et il était ici. Maintenant. Avec elle.

Sans trop y réfléchir, Cordélia s'assit. Heureusement, la chaise était là, ou alors elle aurait eu un moment embarrassant. Comme c'était le cas, ses fesses heurtèrent le siège avec un bruit sourd inélégant, et l'impact fit s'entrechoquer ses dents.

Le froncement de sourcil perplexe d'Angel sembla presque sincère. "Je croyais que tu en avais assez pour ce soir."

Ouais, c'est ça. Elle allait quitter le Bronze —où, grâce aux témoins elle avait moins de chance d'être brutalement assassinée— et aller se promener dehors toute seule maintenant. Hey, pourquoi ne pas marquer très haut sur le mètre de la stupidité et demander au vampire meurtrier de la raccompagner à sa voiture.

Et, en chemin, elle passerait par les toilettes pour écrire MENU PRINCIPAL sur son front avec du gloss rose passion.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des pensées qu'elle voulait partager. Donc, à la place, elle dit, "En fait, j'allais prendre un cappuccino au bar. Mais j'ai changé d'avis."

"Oh," dit Angel, comme s'il la croyait vraiment. Il montra la chaise en face d'elle. "Je peux?"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il tira la chaise et s'assit.

Terrifiée ou non, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu contrariée par son impertinence. C'était le genre de tour de force que les gars à qui elle ne s'intéressait pas lui sortaient tout le temps. Ses lèvres se pinçant, elle marmonna, "Mais je t'en prie," dans sa barbe.

Mais, Angel —avec son ouïe de vampire anormalement fine dont elle avait totalement oublié l'existence— l'entendit. Croisant les bras sur la table, il lui fit un sourire entendu. "Alors, comment se passe ta soirée jusqu'à présent? Tu passes un bon moment?"

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, son ton amical et poli fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait vraiment sentir la palpitation dans son cou.

Et Angel pouvait le voir, si son regard se baissant sur sa gorge indiquait quoi que ce soit. Ce qui fit palpiter la veine encore plus fort.

Il sembla extrêmement satisfait par sa réaction. Son sourire sympathique devint suffisant. Ses yeux onyx semblèrent briller.

C'était la peur. Que Giles le croit ou non, elle _faisait _attention à ses lectures ennuyantes. Donc elle savait que les vampires aimaient la peur. Ils pouvaient la ressentir. La sentir. La goûter dans le sang de leur victime.

_Et n'y a pas assez de 'ewww' dans le monde!_

De ce qu'elle avait entendu, Angel appréciait la peur encore plus qu'un vampire moyen. Et, sans lever le petit doigt, il avait obtenu une jolie sélection de panique de _sa _part en moins de cinq minutes.

Cordy prit une profonde respiration et essaya d'avoir l'air calme. "Tu sais, tu devrais probablement t'éclipser avant que Buffy n'arrive. Je sais qu'elle se défilait pour ne pas te tuer avant. Mais après toutes les conneries que tu as faites, je pense qu'elle est enfin assez en rogne pour…"

"Tu sais qu'elle ne viendra pas," interrompit Angel. "Et moi aussi."

Cordélia lui lança un regard surpris.

"Je t'ai entendue te parler à toi-même," expliqua le vampire. "Alex t'a posée un lapin, et tu penses qu'il est avec Buffy et le gang en train de tuer quelque chose sans toi."

Alors qu'elle réalisait depuis combien de temps Angel avait dû être là, à regarder et écouter sans même qu'elle ne le sache, le sang quitta son visage. Si elle n'avait pas eu la chair de poule auparavant, c'était maintenant le cas.

_C'est ça, Cor. Discute aimablement avec personne pendant une demi-heure, comme une évadée de La fosse aux serpents, et laisse savoir au suceur de sang sadique que tu es vraiment tout seule, avec peu de chance que quelqu'un arrive à ta rescousse._

Angel secoua la tête de façon sympathique. "Oh, je sais ce que tu ressens. J'attends moi-même Buffy depuis une heure. Quand elle ne s'est pas montrée… Hé bien, tu peux imaginer ma déception. J'avais prévu toute notre soirée."

"Quoi? Un dîner et une mutilation?"

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent. Les mots étaient sortis, de leur propre chef, de sa bouche. Bien sûr, c'était comme ça qu'elle faisait toujours les choses. Mais contrarier Angel n'était pas sa première priorité pour le moment. Vivre pour revoir la lumière du jour l'était.

Heureusement, Angel ne semblait pas irrité. En fait, il gloussa un petit peu. "Quelque chose comme ça." Le vampire se recula sur sa chaire. "Mais, maintenant, je dois trouver d'autres façons d'occuper mon temps."

Cordélia avala sa salive. Enfin, l'_englouti_, en fait. Elle espérait que le meurtre brutal n'était pas sur sa liste A FAIRE.

Angel sembla lire ses pensées. "Oh, je ne vais pas te tuer," dit-il aimablement. "Pas ce soir en tout cas. Après tout, ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt."

"Oh?" dit Cordy, semblant bien trop réjouie. Réalisant que ses mains étaient engagées dans un concours de catch nerveux sur la table, elle les mit sur ses genoux. "Hé bien, c'est…bien?"

"Pour toi?" Il acquiesça. "Ouais. Je veux dire, si tu étais quelqu'un que Buffy ne connaissait pas, je pourrais te vider de ton sang et te laisser dans la ruelle. Un gars doit manger, pas vrai?"

Puisqu'il fit une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse, Cordy hocha la tête de façon engourdie.

"Mais," continua-t-il, "pour quelqu'un comme toi, qui sait ce qu'elle est et qui aide lors de ses petites missions de Scooby, je pense que te tuer devant Buffy aurait plus d'impact. Tu sais, te briser le cou devant elle, et qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ca doit valoir quelques points de culpabilité. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

_Je pense que je vais être malade_, pensa Cordy, ravalant sa nausée. Le ton qu'il avait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de parler du temps. De sports. De ce documentaire sur Discovery Channel.

Pas de comment ou quand ça serait mieux de la tuer.

Cordélia se sentit devenir pâle, ce qui n'était pas un bon look pour elle. Elle pensa à sortir son poudrier, juste pour voir ce que le traumatisme faisait à son look. Mais elle décida de ne pas le faire.

Angel fronça pensivement les sourcils. "Evidemment, te tuer n'aurait pas autant d'effet que de tuer Giles, ou Willow, ou Alex. Ouais, leur petit 'gang'"—il fit des guillemets—"serait bouleversé pendant quelques jours. Mais j'imagine qu'ils s'en remettraient assez vite."

Cordy fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il, bon sang?

"Je veux dire, il faut voir la réalité en face," continua Angel. "Tu es une intruse autant que je l'étais."

Le dos de Cordy se raidit. Sa tête se releva, son menton prenant un angle fier. "Je ne suis _jamais _une intruse."

"Oh, bien sûr que tu l'es," dit le vampire, balayant son déni de la main. "Je parie que même Oz, qui est nouveau, s'adapte mieux que toi ou moi ne l'avons jamais fait. Vraiment, pourquoi ont-ils besoin de toi…à part le transport pratique? Ton habileté supérieure au combat? La recherche ? La magie informatique ? Tes cris perceurs de tympans?" Ses yeux errèrent sur sa poitrine de manière suggestive. "Supers poumons, d'ailleurs."

Silencieusement, Cordy bouillonnait. Les dents serrées, elle lança un regard noir à l'objet de son irritation. Elle se rappela que c'était le truc d'Angel. Les jeux d'esprit. Il aimait jouer avec la tête des gens. Trouver leur faiblesse…

_Attendez une minute! Ca n'est _**_pas _**_une faiblesse. Je me fiche royalement de comment Buffy et le rester de la Patrouille des Ringards me voit. Je me soucie à peine de ce que pense Alex. Alors les conneries d'Angel ne veulent rien dire. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Et même si ça l'était, je m'en fiche!_

La tête d'Angel se pencha de manière curieuse. "Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de te dire ce qu'il se passait ce soir. N'est-ce pas?"

"Tu aimes juste t'écouter parler, pas vrai?" cassa Cordy. Une partie d'elle agita des bras paniqués dans le signal classique pour 'ferme-la', parce qu'être un Smart Alec avec un tueur en série n'était jamais un choix intelligent. Mais une autre partie ne pouvait simplement pas rester assise là et le laisser _essayer _de la démonter avec quelques mots bien choisis. Elle avait été dans bien trop de coups bas verbaux pour ne rien dire. "Tu continues, encore et encore et…"

"Et ne pas t'avoir dans les parages soulage probablement l'esprit d'Alex," continua Angel, comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé. "Il n'a pas à se décider entre te protéger, et se battre côte à côte avec sa Tueuse bien-aimée." Souriant, Angel se pencha sur la table. "Quel dilemme, hein? Un jeune homme amoureux de deux femmes. Déchiré entre celle qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir, et celle qui est bien trop disposé à écarter…"

"La ferme!" siffla Cordélia. Respirant un peu plus âprement que la normale, elle se leva. "Ferme ta grande, morte et agaçante…"

"Donc, tu pars maintenant?" demanda aimablement Angel. Lentement, il se leva. "Laisse-moi t'accompagner dehors. Tu sais, cette ville n'est vraiment pas sûre une fois qu'il fait noir. Ca me ferait plaisir de…te protéger."

L'estomac de Cordy se noua. Prenant une profonde respiration calmante, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Alors, c'était pour ça que les autres semblaient si secoués après avoir été confronté à lui. Ce n'était pas juste la menace physique qu'il représentait. C'était la façon dont il utilisait les mots, comme des armes aussi aiguisées que des pieux, ou des couteaux, ou des épées.

Les mains de Cordélia se serrèrent en poing. Elle n'avait jamais eu à gérer un affrontement en face à face avec Méchant Angel. Il avait toujours focalisé son attention autre part.

Hé bien, elle n'aimait pas cette première expérience. Nope. Elle n'aimait pas sa conversation tardive avec le sadique psychologique.

Cordy sursauta quand un long bras se tendit par-dessus la petite table. Elle eut la chair de poule quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule nue.

"Assied-toi," dit Angel. Et bien que l'amusement était toujours là sur son visage, quelque chose de plus sombre passa derrière ses yeux noirs.

Déglutissant fort, Cordélia se laissa être repoussée sur sa chaise. Malgré la chaleur de la salle, elle frissonna. La terreur froide faisait ça à une personne.

De manière désinvolte, Angel reprit la chaise en face d'elle. "Comme je le disais," continua-t-il facilement. "Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

_Ouais_, pensa Cordy, cédant à l'envie de rouler les yeux. _Et il y a un cochon qui décolle de LAX toutes les heures_.

"Ne me comprends pas mal." Soudainement, il posa une main sur les siennes, la faisant glapir juste un petit peu. "Tu as définitivement l'air…appétissante. Nouvelle robe?"

Grimaçant, Cordy essaya de retirer sa main de sous la sienne. Mais il la tint en place avec peu d'effort.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser." Et le vampire regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Cordy.

Fronçant les sourcils, Cordy regarda derrière elle.

Il y avait une fille venant du couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Une jolie fille joyeuse avec des cheveux blonds.

Cordy grogna. _Hé bien, n'a-t-_**_elle _**_pas l'air familière_.

Les yeux de la fille parcoururent le Bronze, et se posèrent finalement sur leur table. Il semblait qu'elle cherchait Angel parce que, quand elle le vit, ses yeux l'illuminèrent.

Puis, elle vit Cordélia. Et leurs mains jointes posées sur la table. Et son sourire hésita avec incertitude.

"C'est Tracy," expliqua Angel. "Elle est étudiante de deuxième année à l'UC Sunnydale. Jolie, n'est-ce pas?"

Cordy observa la fille faire une transformation bien-trop-familière. L'incertitude se transforma en détermination suffisante. Elle n'allait pas laisser le fait qu'Angel était avec quelqu'un d'autre l'arrêter.

Cordy connaissait bien cette transformation. Elle l'avait vécue elle-même un million de fois. Diable, elle se souvenait l'avoir fait à l'époque, quand elle était encore assez stupide pour avoir le béguin pour Angel, et qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Mlle-J'-Aime-Tuer. Tracy avait définitivement l'air 'elle l'a peut-être maintenant, mais elle ne l'aura plus quand j'aurais fini' sur le visage.

Cordy fut de retour dans le présent quand le pouce d'Angel commença doucement à lui caresser le dos de la main. Tressaillant, elle essaya à nouveau de reprendre sa main. Et, à nouveau, elle échoua.

"J'aime chasser mes proies," médita Angel. "Mais quand les repas se jettent eux-mêmes sur la planche à hacher…"

Horrifiée, Cordélia le fixa. Non. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire…

Lui tapotant la main, il se leva. "Je dois y aller. Je déteste faire attendre une femme."

"Non!" lâcha Cordy. "Tu ne peux pas!" Elle s'étrangla presque sur les mots. C'était une chose de savoir qu'Angel était un tueur. Mais de le voir, en direct et en personne, savoir ce qui allait se passer, c'était une toute autre histoire. "Ne le fais pas…"

Angel la regarda. Ses yeux brillant comme de la glace noire. "C'est soit elle," dit-il d'une voix traînante, "soit toi."

Cordélia ferma la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire?

_Alors prends-moi! Assassine-_**_moi _**_vicieusement au lieu de la fille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée et que je suis presque sûre que je n'aimerais pas de toute façon!_

Ouais, c'est ça!

Rajustant sa veste, Angel sourit. "C'était chouette." Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, sa main se posa brièvement sur son bras. "On devra le refaire une fois."


	3. Conscience Coupable

**Part 3:** Conscience Coupable

Pendant un long moment, Cordy ne pu plus à bouger. Ne pu absolument _plus _bouger. Même son cœur s'était arrêté.

Puis, le soulagement inonda son corps.

Cordy prit une profonde respiration et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle était en vie! Pas de morceaux manquants, de blessures ouvertes, ou de traumatismes à la tête. Quelques égratignures émotionnelles, peut-être.

Mais qu'est-ce que Willow avait dit l'autre fois?

"Mis à part tout le côté maléfique, Angel ferait un remarquable psychologue. Il a un vrai talent pour trouver les points faibles d'une personne."

Hé bien, Angel avait visé un peu plus juste que Cordy n'aimait l'admettre.

D'accord, alors peut-être qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être un membre en marge du Scooby Gang. La seule qu'ils n'appelaient que quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle pour les conduire quelque part qui n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aveugle au petit béguin d'Alex pour Buffy. Mais, puisque Cordy s'attendait à tourner la page sur lui à n'importe quel moment maintenant, elle essayait de ne pas laisser ça l'atteindre.

Soudainement, Cordélia entendit un rire agaçant —bien trop fort et gazouillant— venant de derrière elle. Elle était presque sûre que le rire venait de Tracy, le dernier projet d'Angel.

Cordy se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle se retourna presque, mais ne le fit pas. C'aurait été comme regarder un détenu faire sa dernière promenade dans le couloir de la mort…tout en faisant les yeux doux au bourreau.

"Et voilà la culpabilité," marmonna-t-elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle commença à gratter le vernis sur un ongle parfaitement manucuré.

Bien, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait _faire _quoi que ce soit, pas vrai? Elle était meilleure que Buffy pour beaucoup de choses, mais se battre n'en faisait pas partie. Et appeler la police n'aiderait pas parce que, à Sunnydale, ça n'aidait jamais.

Angel emmenait probablement Tracy par l'arrière maintenant, dans la fameuse ruelle. Ca lui donnerait l'intimité dont il avait pour…faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Et, grâce à la musique dansante qui emplissait le club, personne dans le bâtiment n'entendrait les cris.

"Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour sauver une inconnue," insista Cordy. "Surtout une qui pensait qu'Angel et moi étions ensemble et n'a eu aucun problème pour se décider à me le voler. Et c'est tout." Elle hocha la tête de manière décisive.

Mais la logique n'aidait pas. Même pas _un peu_. Parce que, logiquement, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit responsable du destin imminent de Tracy.

Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'était.

Cordy resta immobile pendant un autre moment. Les dents serrées, elle lançait un regard noir à la table, secouant lentement la tête d'un côté à l'autre.

"Bon sang!" Abattant sa main sur la table, elle se leva sur ses pieds. Elle poussa la chaise de son chemin et balança la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. "Je traîne avec la patrouille des monstres depuis _bien _trop longtemps."

Cordy traversa la foule, ignorant les halètements des personnes qu'il se trouvait qu'elle bousculait. Quelques unes commencèrent à se plaindre. Mais un regard noir bien placé fut assez pour leur faire fermer la bouche.

Traînant les pieds comme un enfant irrité qu'on avait envoyé dans sa chambre, Cordélia arriva dans le couloir lugubre et peu éclairé. Elle passa à côté des toilettes, à côtés des téléphones payants. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée arrière, et mit une main sur la barre qui ouvrirait la porte.

Et elle gela sur place.

C'était comme si son corps venait tout juste de réaliser —vraiment réaliser— ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, et un frisson descendit du sommet de sa tête à ses orteils. Puis, grâce à l'adrénaline ou peu importe, elle devint juste engourdie.

"Je peux travailler avec engourdie," marmonna-t-elle. "Engourdie, c'est bien."

Avec aise, Cordy poussa cet engourdissement en elle-même. C'était une adresse exercée. Une personne ne régnait pas sur les eaux infestées de requins de Sunnydale High —où vos 'amies' les plus proches vous attaquaient au premier signe de faiblesse si ça voulait dire qu'elles pouvaient prendre votre place— sans apprendre comment masquer ses émotions.

Cordy mit la main dans son sac et en sortit les articles sans lesquels, au même titre que ses cartes de crédit, elle ne quittait jamais la maison. Puis elle utilisa sa hanche pour ouvrir la porte.

Et entendit rapidement un cri.

"Je ne suis pas folle," murmura Cordy. "Je ne suis pas folle. Je ne suis pas…Qui suis-je en train de berner? Je suis complètement tarée."

Secouant la tête, Cordy sortit dans la ruelle. Suivi les cris dans l'impasse.

Angel était là, avec son visage féroce de vampire.

Tracy, qui avait été si heureuse de le voir plus tôt, avait l'air pétrifiée. Elle se tenait, aussi immobile qu'une statue, dans la poigne d'Angel. Et les cris s'étaient arrêtés, probablement coincés dans sa gorge.

La tenant par les épaules, Angel la secoua un petit peu. "Tu sais, Tracy, tu rends ça bien trop facile. J'aime que ma nourriture se débatte un peu. Une petite lutte. N'importe quoi."

Il attendit une seconde, comme s'il lui donnait une chance de lutter. Quand elle ne le fit pas, il haussa simplement les épaules. "Oh, tant pis…" Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux et tira violement sa tête en arrière, arrachant un halètement étranglé à sa victime. Les crocs découverts, il baissa sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge.

Les mains sur ses hanches, Cordy se racla bruyamment la gorge.

La tête d'Angel se releva brusquement. Il la fixa avec des yeux jaunes surpris.

"J'interromps quelque chose?" demanda Cordélia.

Fronça les sourcils, Angel se redressa. "En fait, oui?"

"Dommage." Elle souleva l'épaisse croix en bois qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac. "Tu sais, pour un type élevé à une époque plus raffinée, tu ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter une femme. Je veux dire, d'abord, tu m'abandonnes au milieu de notre conversation. Maintenant ça?" Elle secoua tristement la tête.

Angel l'étudia pendant un long moment perplexe. Puis, un sourire suffisant courba ses lèvres. "Jalouse?"

"Pfff!" Elle lui lança le regard méprisant qu'elle réservait habituellement à Alex. "Comme si!"

Ayant l'air curieux, Angel recula derrière Tracy, une main fermement enroulée autour de sa gorge. L'étudiante de deuxième année, manifestement en état de choc, fixait Cordélia avec un regard vide.

"Alors," dit le vampire, son sourire s'élargissant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Moi qui _t_'arrête, je suppose." Soupirant, Cordy haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, je ne suis peut-être pas Mlle l'Elue, experte des bâtons pointu et des coups de pieds extraordinaires. Mais j'ai…"

"Quoi?" Il lança un regard désinvolte à la croix. "Ca?"

"Hé bien, ouais. Et ça." Elle souleva une bouteille de parfum coûteux. "Ca s'appelle Eau D'Eau Bénite. T'en as déjà entendu parler?"

Angel jeta un regard méfiant à la bouteille, mais n'avait tout de même pas l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer.

"Tu penses que ça m'empêcherait de te tuer?" demanda-t-il. Faisant une pause, il passa sa langue sur ses crocs, le geste se finissant en un sourire. "T'arracher la gorge me ferait tout oublier à propos de l'ampoule."

Tracy gémit.

Le coeur de Cordy fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle lui dit rapidement de s'immobiliser et de rester calme. Angel avait eu toute la peur qu'il _allait _obtenir d'elle ce soir.

"Tu _pourrais _me tuer. C'est _ça _ton…_truc_." Elle fit sembler le mot aussi insultant que possible. "Mais j'ai beaucoup plus de valeur pour toi en vie."

Ca sembla vraiment chatouiller Angel, parce qu'il gloussa. "Et comment ça?"

"Parce que j'ai une histoire à raconter. Sur la façon dont tu as attiré une jeune chose innocente —une alarme mortelle pour la Tueuse, soit dit en passant— hors du Bronze. Evidemment, j'étais _terrifiée_. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire contre le Grand Méchant que tu es? Mais j'ai suivi, à une distance sûre. Quand j'ai atteint la sortie, j'ai entendu ces cris terribles —des hurlements, vraiment. Comme un chat écorché vif. Une fois que j'étais sûre que tu étais parti, je suis sortie pour voir les dégâts. Et il y avait du sang, et des organes, et des morceaux de corps" —elle agita la bouteille de parfum et la croix autour de la ruelle éclairée par la lune— "_partout_."

Tracy gémit à nouveau, ce qui commençait vraiment à agacer Cordélia.

Angel sourit. "J'aime cette histoire."

"Oh, ça sera bien mieux quand je le raconterais à Buffy demain. C'est juste une ébauche approximative. Tu sais, une première esquisse." La croix toujours levée devant elle, elle s'approcha de lui. "On sait tous que Buffy s'en veut pour toutes les personnes que tu tues. Je veux dire, c'est déjà pas mal d'entendre les rapports de police et autres. Ca et tes petits cadeaux, comme cette fille, Teresa. Mais un compte rendu d'un témoin oculaire, donné comme seule une personne qui était là pour vivre l'horreur aux premières loges peut le faire? Ca va vraiment la détruire." Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas. "C'est ça que tu veux, pas vrai? Rendre Buffy malheureuse."

"A peu près," approuva Angel. Puis, les yeux plissés, il étudia Cordy, ses yeux voyageant lentement de sa tête vers le bas. "Tu n'as plus peur."

Cordy haussa les épaules. "Je m'en suis remise. Je veux dire, tu peux peut-être jouer avec les émotions de la Tueuse comme avec des jouets. Mais je suis pas Buffy Pleure."

Le vampire y réfléchi en silence avant d'acquiescer. "Donc, en échange de raconter cette histoire à Buffy, tu veux que je…"

"Laisse partir Tracy. Si me tuer est inutile, la tuer elle" —un autre gémissement de Tracy— "serait super inutile. Je veux dire, pourquoi s'en donner la peine?"

"Parce que j'ai faim?"

Le regard noir de réprimande qu'elle lui lança le fit sourire. "Laisse partir Tracy et, quand j'en aurais fini avec Buffy, elle aura besoin de Prozac pour fendre un sourire."

Le silence rempli la ruelle alors qu'Angel y réfléchissait. Finalement, il secoua la tête. "C'est la _pire _négociation que quelqu'un ait jamais faite avec moi. Mais je suppose qu'on mérite des points pour chaque." Il lança un regard déçu à Tracy. "Et puis, elle ne s'avérait pas du tout être satisfaite de toute façon."

Libérant Tracy, Angel mit sa main sur son dos et la poussa un petit peu. La fille trébucha en avant, sur Cordélia, qui dû lui attraper les bras pour les empêcher de tomber toutes les deux.

"Qu-quoi…?" bégaya la fille, s'accrochant au bras de Cordy à deux mains. "Qu-qui…?"

"Lâche-moi!" dit Cordy, grimaçant quand les ongles désespérés de Tracy s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Elle ôta son bras de la prise de la fille. "Purée! Un peu cramponnante?!"

Roulant les yeux, elle se tourna pour faire face au vampire.

Seulement pour trouver qu'il n'était plus là. Du moins, pas là où elle pouvait le voir.

Cordy déglutit. "Uh oh."


	4. La soirée est finie

**Part 4: **La soirée est finie

Croix levée devant elle comme un bouclier, Cordélia étudia la ruelle avec des yeux plissés. Maintenant, c'était simplement flippant. C'était déjà pas mal d'affronter une créature de la nuit maléfique et sans coeur toute seule. Mais savoir qu'il était probablement encore là, que vous ne pouviez juste pas le voir, était dix fois pire.

"Viens," dit Cordy, ses yeux regardant dans tous les sens. Glissant son parfum dans son sac, elle attrapa le bras de Tracy. "Et la prochaine fois que tu décides de draguer un inconnu grand et canon…évite!"

Cordélia tira l'étudiante choquée vers la sortie du Bronze. Sentant les premières agitations du soulagement, elle poussa la porte. Une fois qu'elles seraient à l'intérieur, tout serait…

"Oh, évidemment," grommela Cordy, parce que la porte ne bougea pas. Elle semblait s'être verrouillée derrière elle. "Donc, c'est de la manière dure."

Le voyage le long de la longue ruelle sombre mettait les nerfs à vif. Et ce fut encore pire quand Tracy commença à trembler et à pleurer à mi-chemin.

L'ignorant, Cordy laissa ses yeux rôder sur la ruelle. Elle ne se fiait pas à la décision d'Angel de les laisser partir. Ca avait été trop vite. Trop facile. Ce qui était pourquoi elle était presque sûre qu'il était encore là quelque part. A observer.

Cette pensée envoya un frisson permanent le long de son dos. Ca serait si facile de paniquer là tout de suite. Mais, si Angel _était _en train d'observer, c'était probablement ce qu'il attendait. Qu'elle montre ne serait-ce qu'une once de faiblesse ou de peur.

_Pitié_, pensa Cordy. _Je sors ouvertement avec Alex Harris. Si je peux entrer dans le Bronze avec lui à mon bras et ma tête haute, je peux faire ça._

Quand elles atteignirent le devant du Bronze, elle sentir une minuscule quantité de soulagement. Il y a avait plein de personnes qui entraient et sortaient, grouillant près de l'entrée. Mais elle ne croyait pas vraiment à cette illusion de sécurité. Non, elle ne pensait toujours pas qu'Angel la tuerait dans un endroit bondé. Mais être dans une maison dans laquelle le vampire n'avait pas été invité la ferait se sentir bien mieux.

Donc, au lieu de se diriger vers l'entrée, elle emmena Tracy vers sa voiture.

"Attends!" s'exclama la fille, sortant assez de son choc pour réaliser qu'elles n'allaient pas là où étaient les gens. "On doit aller c-chercher de l'a-aide."

"Pfff" Cordy roula les yeux. "Tu ne trouveras pas d'aide là-bas. Et puis, on veut toutes les deux nous éloigner le plus possible d'ici. _Crois_-moi."

Une fois qu'elle eut fourré Tracy sur le siège passager de sa voiture rouge et rapide, Cordy partit du Bronze.

"Ok," soupira-t-elle, regardant l'autre fille. "Tu habites où?"

Sa seule réponse fut plus de pleurs.

Secoua la tête, Cordy roula les yeux. Elle savait que réaliser que les vampires étaient vrais pouvaient être bouleversant et tout ça. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tout le monde digère la vérité avec la même grâce et le même aplomb qu'elle. Mais Tracy commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Reprends-toi!" cassa enfin Cordy. "Et donne-moi ton adresse!"

Après un peu plus de cajoleries —enfin, d'_harcèlement_, si vous vouliez devenir technique— Tracy lâcha le nom d'une rue.

Le temps que Cordélia la dépose devant son seuil, elle en avait marre de tout ce truc de 'sauvetage'. Et elle n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à faire l'un de ces discours graves et d'avertissement dans lesquels Giles était spécialisé.

_Il y des forces obscures tout autour de nous. Des dangers desquels tu dois te protéger…_

Cordy ricana. Ce n'était pas son style. Mais, puisqu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour sauver la fille, elle devait dire quelque chose.

"Bon, tu sais que c'était un vampire, pas vrai?"

Tracy commença à trembler encore plus fort, si c'était possible. "N-non. Les v-vampires ne sont pas réels. Ils ne sont pas réels!" Et, demain matin, elle croirait peut-être que c'était vrai.

"Peu importe," soupira Cordy. "Mais, une fois le soleil couché, tu seras assez maligne pour ne pas inviter des inconnus dans ta maison. Surtout s'ils sont vraiment pâles. Ou qu'ils semblent très intéressés par ton cou. Compris?"

Une fois Tracy en sécurité à l'intérieur, Cordélia retourna dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'allée, elle s'émerveillait de la façon dont elle était toujours calme. Calme mais fatiguée. C'était stupéfiant comme affronter un tuer brutal pouvait fatiguer une fille.

Soulevant la télécommande de la porte du garage, elle pressa le bouton.

…Et rien ne se passa.

"Oh, merde!" s'exclama-t-elle, pressant le bouton encore et encore. "Ne me fais pas ça!"

CLIC. CLIC. CLIC.

"Les piles! Bon sang!" Dégoûtée, elle jeta la télécommande sur le siège passager. Comment est-ce que les piles de cette stupide chose pouvaient être à plat? Ca n'arrivait _jamais_.

Les mains enroulées autour du volant, Cordy regarda la cour illuminée par la lumière de sécurité de sa maison retirée. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Sunnydale était La Capitale des Créatures de Californie, elle essayait de ne pas sortir dehors —enfin, _dehors _dehors— toute seule après le coucher du soleil. Et, après la nuit qu'elle venait d'avoir, c'était une règle qu'elle ne voulait pas enfreindre maintenant.

Prenant son sac, elle sortit le téléphone portable. La gouvernante dormait probablement maintenant. Mais ça ne la dérangerait pas de sortir de son lit chaud et confortable pour ouvrir manuellement la porte du garage.

C'est cela, oui.

Elle était sur le point de faire le numéro quand il y eut un coup sur la fenêtre côté conducteur. Avec un cri aigu, Cordélia se retourna.

"Purée, Angel!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu m'as fait peur!"

Les lèvres se courbant en un fantôme de sourire, le vampire haussa les épaules. "C'est ce que je fais de mieux."

Alors que Cordy fixait Angel, elle se souvint d'un détail important. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une invitation pour entrer dans sa voiture. Sauf si elle vivait dedans. Ce qui, avec lui à l'extérieur, semblait être une super idée. Mais…

Prenant une profonde respiration, Cordy se redressa. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle dit, "Il te faut un autre hobby," d'un ton classique QueenC. En balançant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule d'un air hautain, elle ouvrit la portière. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute façon?"

"Je m'assure que tu rentres à la maison en sécurité," eut le culot de dire Angel. Il se recula assez pour qu'elle sorte de la voiture. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'un homme né à une époque plus raffinée devrait faire?"

Roulant les yeux, Cordy passa à côté de lui. Elle avait ce désir presque écrasant de se mettre à courir, mais ça saperait l'effet qu'elle essayait de créer. A la place, elle marcha d'un pas plus tranquille.

Semblant pensif, Angel la suivit. Et Cordy su ce qu'on voulait dire quand on disait que quelqu'un avait une présence. Angel ne la touchait pas, mais elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de son corps sur son dos.

"Je ne sens pas de peur sur toi," dit-il enfin.

"Maintenant, _ça _c'est charmant," railla Cordy, arrivant sur le porche.

"Tu devrais avoir peur," insista-t-il. Il semblait vraiment perplexe. "Je pourrais te tuer en un instant."

"Oooh, encore plus de charme. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu fasses tourner la tête de toutes les filles."

Le vampire laissa sortir un gloussement surpris. "C'est amusant."

"J'essaye." Les clés en main, elle se tourna vers la porte. Et sauta presque au plafond quand il lui prit le poignet.

Cordy gela sur place. Sa main était comme une menotte faite de glace, enroulée autour de son poignet. Retenant son souffle, Cordy le fixa, son regard noisette cherchant les profondeurs interminables de ses yeux sombres. Ca y était, n'est-ce pas. Sa chance s'était épuisée. C'était son style, pas vrai? Lui laisser penser qu'elle avait réussi le plus grand bluff de sa vie. La laisser arriver à sa porte d'entrée, à un pas de la sécurité. Et puis…

"Laisse-moi faire," dit-il, lui prenant les clés de la main. Quand sa bouche s'ouvrit grand, il sourit. "C'est ce qu'un gentleman ferait."

Lui tenant toujours le poignet avec une main, il déverrouilla la porte de l'autre. Cordélia dû serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de se dégager de sa poigne. Mais puisqu'elle était presque sûre que c'était à ça qu'il s'attendait, elle n'allait pas le faire.

L'image même de la politesse, il relâcha finalement son bras. "Et voilà," dit-il, lui tendant les clés.

"Merci." Ouvrant la porte, elle entra dans sa maison. Expirant silencieusement, elle se tourna pour faire face à Angel. "Et, non, je ne raconterais pas à Buffy l'histoire que j'ai inventée tout à l'heure."

Le sourire d'Angel était cynique. "Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais."

"Parce que j'ai une histoire encore mieux à raconter. Une vraie en plus! Sur la façon dont tu as passé toute la soirée à me _traquer_. Comme j'ai passé des heures de terreur mortelle, certaine que tu me briserais comme une branche à n'importe quel moment…si j'avais de la chance. Et comme rien de tout ça ne se serait passé si elle t'avait juste _tué _quand elle en avait l'occasion! Ou si le reste de la Patrouille des Ringards ne m'avait pas posé un lapin!" Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Je vais faire _payer _autant de personnes que possible pour avoir gâcher mon vendredi soir!"

Silencieusement, Angel l'étudia de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible. Finalement, un sourire presque sincère courba ses lèvres. "Tu ferais un vampire formidable."

Malgré le fait qu'elle était plus petite que lui, Cordy parvint à regarder le vampire de haut. "Evidemment. Je suis bonne à tout ce que j fais."

Avec un sourire qui dépassait le sien sur le mètre de la suffisance, Cordy lui ferma la porte au nez.

En sûreté dans le foyer de sa propre maison, Cordy s'effondra contre la porte. Le front pressé contre le bois, elle haleta, cherchant de l'air, comme si on lui avait jeté de l'eau glaciale à la figure. Son cœur battait la chamade, martelant contre sa poitrine. Elle eut soudainement si froid, ses dents claquèrent.

Alors que toute la peur qu'elle avait retenue s'abattait sur elle comme une vague, la force quitta ses jambes. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle glissa le long de la porte, et s'assit en un tas disgracieux sur le sol.

* * *

Les doigts pressés contre la porte, Angélus se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit presque pressée contre le bois. Il pouvais entendre son coeur palpiter, si bruyamment et si fort qu'il pouvait presque le sentir dans sa poitrine. Pouvait entendre ses halètements, presque comme si elle était dans les affres de la passion plutôt que de la terreur.

Angélus sourit. Il avait su qu'elle avait peur. Il avait goûté sa panique quand il s'était assis à sa table au Bronze. De la terreur aussi puissante ne disparaissait pas simplement. Peu importe à quel point vous faisiez bien semblant, c'était toujours là, à vous entourer comme un parfum appétissant.

Sauf avec elle. Quand elle était sortie du Bronze pour sauver Tracy —la douce, ennuyante, faible petite Tracy— c'était comme si sa peur était partie. Elle l'avait regardé de haut. Elle avait raillé et s'était moquée. Et elle n'avait pas eu peur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, en l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait prit sa panique et l'avait poussé si profondément en elle que même lui n'avait pas pu la sentir.

_Quel genre de force faut-il pour contrôler ses émotions aussi complètement?_ Se demanda Angélus. _Combien faudrait-il pour la briser?_

De bonne humeur —malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la nuit— Angélus se baissa sur le porche, s'appuyant contre la porte. Elle était toujours là. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur à travers le bois. Sentir son corps trembler contre son dos. Il imaginait qu'elle serait là pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le contrôle.

Soupirant, un sourire sur les lèvres, Angélus regarda la lune. Il n'aimait rien de plus que de trouver un nouveau jouet.

Fin.


End file.
